


The Lórien Threat

by alexcat



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 03:06:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gimli is afraid he will lose Legolas to one more fair, more elven!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lórien Threat

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Larian Elensar  
> Request: Either during LOTR or after, but before they leave for Valinor. Either first-time or established relationship is fine. Someone makes a pass at Legolas, they can be as persistent as the author wishes, and Gimli reacts.  
> Do not include: No incest, no Evil!Thranduil, no Crack!Fic, no 'Gimli as comic relief'  
> Written for Wednesdayschild.

THE LÓRIEN THREAT

Minas Tirith, 3019

It was the day before midsummer when the elvenfolk descended on Minas Tirith. They came for the wedding of Arwen and Aragorn. Lord Elrond and his entourage came with Arwen from Imladris. Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn came with their people from Lórien. Humans came from the surrounding kingdoms too to celebrate the nuptials. 

Everyone seemed filled with joy and laughter. 

Everyone but Gimli, son of Gloin. He was not happy to see so many elves. Well, he was happy to see Galadriel, what with her being the fairest creature in all creation, but that was it. He was not in the least happy to see Haldir of Lórien. He never forgot how familiar the elf acted toward Legolas when the Fellowship had rested in Lórien. At that time, he and Legolas were just becoming friends but now, well, now was a different matter. 

Legolas was his. And he belonged to Legolas. 

The hall was filled with guests for the banquet that Aragorn was holding this night on the eve of his wedding. Servants milled about with trays of food and drink and everyone seemed to be talking at once. Gimli was sitting with Legolas as he always did. They were drinking ale and watching all the comings and goings in the massive hall. Gimli had begun to think that everything might be all right when Haldir came and sat down beside his elf.

“Good evening, my friend,” Haldir said rather formally to the Mirkwood prince but his eyes sparkled with friendship and perhaps more. Gimli seethed but said nothing as Legolas greeted Haldir in kind. 

Food was served and then more food. The banquet seemed to go on forever, at least to Gimli. Legolas seemed to be having a grand time though. He and Haldir chattered on and on about things that held no interest to Gimli at all. He wasn’t even paying attention until he heard something about ‘sailing’ then his ears perked up. 

“I think My Lady will sail soon. There is nothing here for her in Middle Earth any longer. Arwen has chosen to stay with the Ranger. The time for us had passed. I know not what awaits but I am ready to follow her.”

Gimli had listened to all he could stand. “Well, Legolas isn’t ready to sail. *HIS* time here is not over yet.” 

Haldir looked at him as if he’d gone mad. 

“All elves wish to sail, dwarf.” His tone had not changed one bit from the day they first met in Lórien. Disdain dripped from every syllable. 

“You misunderstand me, elf. I meant that the Prince is still needed here while *you* are not.” 

The object of their unfriendly debate looked very uncomfortable. He sipped his wine and looked away, ignoring them both. Gimli smirked at Haldir and sat back, saying nothing. For a moment, he thought Haldir might challenge him. He would have embraced the chance to show the elf what dwarves were really made of. 

Soon, announcements and toasts began and the occupants of the table had no chance to interact with one another further. Gimli still managed to send the Lórien elf a few nasty looks. They were met with answering sneers. 

The celebration finally ended sometime after midnight. Legolas rose and prepared to leave the hall. He went to tell Elessar goodnight. Gimli followed a few seconds behind. He wanted to finish his drink. 

“He will be mine. An elf is far too fair to waste his time with someone as homely as a dwarf.” The smile never left Haldir’s face as he issued what Gimli took as a threat.

“Perhaps you should notice where he sleeps and who he sleeps with, elf.” Gimli said no more but strode away to find Legolas and issue his goodnights to the new king and queen. 

*

Later in Gimli’s room, Legolas frowned at him.

“Why were you rude to Haldir? He is a friend to me.”

“He means to be more, lad.” 

Legolas looked a bit perplexed. He evidently had not noticed that Haldir meant to be more to him… or perhaps he played games with Gimli’s heart too. 

“I am sure you are mistaken. He is simply my friend.” 

Legolas stretched out on their large bed and smiled at Gimli. “Shall we retire to bed, Master Dwarf? We do need our strength for the wedding tomorrow.” 

Gimli climbed onto the bed beside Legolas and ran one hand up a long leg before cupping the elf’s growing erection in his hand. “You don’t seem too interested in sleeping, lad.” 

“I didn’t say sleep.” Legolas thrust into his hand as he pulled Gimli on top of him for a kiss. “I said retire to bed.” 

Legolas began to undress Gimli. He ran his hands through the thick, wiry hair on his chest. Gimli was glad it never ceased to amaze Legolas since it never ceased to drive him wild with desire. He struggled to unlace the elf’s leggings, distracted by his own leggings being unlaced and a warm tongue teasing his cock as it was freed. 

“Keep doing that and we’ll be done and sleeping before you know it.” 

Legolas laughed that throaty sound that made Gimli want to grab him and nail him to the bed. He pushed Legolas away and finished stripping the elf’s clothing away. He loved touching all that smooth white skin so unlike his own hairy body. Legolas lay back and looked at him with eyes darkened by lust. 

Gimli began touching him, running his hands over slender but hard muscled shoulders to pinch peaked nipples until the elf moaned. He caressed his way down, down to his stomach then lower. Legolas’ cock was rock hard and already dripping clear drops of fluid that Gimli gathered with his thumb and rubbed up and down the silky length. 

“You are a fine thing, lad, finer than mithril itself.” 

He leaned down and lapped at Legolas’ length, tasting him and sucking him. 

“That is so good, Gimli, please don’t stop… oh… please… yes…” Legolas kept up the mindless chatter as Gimli kept up what he was doing. He caressed the elf’s tight ball sac as he took as much of him as he could into his mouth. He felt the tiny tremors that always signaled when Legolas was near to orgasm and he swallowed every drop as it spurted into his mouth when the elf finally did come. 

Not a word was spoken as Gimli licked him clean then lifted his legs and applied some oil from the small bottle by the bedside. He oiled himself as Legolas watched him. 

“Take me, Gimli!” His request was breathless and Gimli could see that the elf was already ready again. That was one of the most delightful things about his lover; that he seldom needed to rest or recover as he himself sometimes had to do. 

Gimli honored his request and entered him, pressing him deep into the mattress. Legolas chose him, he thought as he took him harder and harder. He belonged to him! 

“Mine! You are mine!” Gimli cried it out as he came deep inside the elf. 

“Yes, yours. Always yours.” Legolas whispered back as Gimli could feel the spasms within indicating the elf’s second orgasm.

Soon they slept, Legolas with his head on Gimli’s shoulder and one hand resting on the dwarf’s hairy chest almost possessively. 

*

The next day brought the wedding. It was a time of joy and of great sadness too. The new age of man had begun but the Fellowship that had saved Middle Earth was about to break up. Everyone knew that life would never be the same after this day. 

Despite the wonderful lovemaking the evening before, Gimli was still worried that Haldir’s beauty might seduce Legolas away from him and into the West. After all, what did he have to offer the elf? He had neither wealth or beauty and he would grow old and die someday, leaving his love all alone. 

Gimli went through the whole day with a sense of grimness and foreboding. He should have felt happy for Elessar and Arwen but he kept watching for Haldir instead. He cringed every time he saw the Lórien elf speak to Legolas. 

After the ceremony, he made his way to one of the many balconies that overlooked the city and the land below that. He was glad they had saved this land and that his friend, Aragorn, was to rule it. He had no doubt the man would be fair and wise and rebuild what time and evil had torn down. 

He wondered what would become of him if Legolas sailed. It seemed to him that it was almost a certain thing. Legolas had barely had time for him all day, spending it with other elves instead. 

He didn’t hear anyone approach as he sat smoking his pipe and staring out over the plain. 

“I wondered where you had gotten to.” It was Legolas. 

“Have you come to say goodbye?” He knew he sounded whiny but for some reason, he couldn’t seem to help it. 

“Why would I do that?”

“Aren’t you going with Galadriel’s people? Aren’t you going to be with Haldir?”

Legolas frowned. “What ever gave you that idea?”

“You were talking to him and the others all day.” 

“Because they are leaving. I will ride out with the King but after we part ways, I will see them not until Aragorn has passed to where men go and I leave this land to sail.” 

“You’re not sailing now?” Gimli dared to sound hopeful.

“No, I have much to do. I must bring what is left of my people here, closer to the men. I must help the King when he needs me. I also have some caves to visit and my lover has promised to visit Fanghorn Forest with me. I could not leave now even if I wanted to.”

Gimli took a long draw on his pipe. “You do not desire Haldir more than me?” 

“Why would I do that? He is too bossy and doesn’t have one single hair on his body. I find him a little dull. Besides, he’s a bit too tall for my tastes too.” Legolas sat beside him and smiled at him. “It is you I love, not some elf who simply wants to bed me so he can boast to his brothers.”

Gimli felt the weight of all Middle Earth leave his shoulders. Legolas really did love him! His elf loved him! He wanted to jump up and shout but he didn’t. “That is good to know. I’ve have grown used to riding Arod. I fear I am too lazy to walk where I wish to go as a dwarf should.” He patted Legolas on the knee, a simple act of affection that spoke volumes. 

*

Gimli sat behind Legolas on Arod. They were leaving Gondor to see the Glittering Caves and to wander in Fanghorn Forest. The King and Queen had come to see them off. 

“Gimli, you take care of Legolas. You know that he is not as sturdy and swift as you are,” Aragorn said with a smile. Gimli nodded solemnly, but his smile was not far from the surface. 

“Legolas, when the two of you tire of wandering, return to us here in Minas Tirith. We always will have need of friends as dear as you two.” Arwen held the King’s arm as she spoke. 

The two nodded and off they went. 

After a few miles, Gimli spoke. “So when do we get to the caves?” 

“Caves? I thought we would go to the forest first.”

“Hmph!” 

And so it went. 

For a very long time. 

~end~


End file.
